


red hands

by roaminromans



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Blood, spoilers for dangan 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaminromans/pseuds/roaminromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the blood of the others had seeped into his skin and poisoned his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red hands

His hands were drenched in the blood of his classmates but hers seemed to stain his skin and seep into his soul.  
The others didn’t notice how he began to distance himself from them, they chalked it up to his grief which was a part of it but something had hooked into him.

Despair.

If Monobear could know it would probably send the robot to the moon with delight, the mutual killing school had finally broken him.

The blood of the others had seeped into his skin and poisoned his heart.

He had imagined blood upon his hands and when he felt the real thing he was already numbed to it. Togami’s life blood was warm on his skin and in that moment he knew that he would have to escape.  
The murder shook him from his despair, after the act his emotions coiled violently around him. Shame, misery and panic flooded him and in that whirlwind he knew he would have to betray his friends.

She had taught him so much in their short time together, he could create the perfect crime and his friends had voted wrong.

The blood was so thick on his hands that as he gripped the stand he swore he felt himself slip.

They wept as they were executed. No one called him out on his crime, in their red rimmed eyes he saw their betrayed feelings and he figured that so long as he got out it was acceptable losses. He was escorted to the entrance hall where he stood in front of the giant door, freedom was coming and it was beautiful. He had nothing left at this school except the ghosts of his actions that haunted his heart as easily as they haunted the halls.

It whirred and creaked and metal shrieked, a sliver of light struggled its way through the ever expanding crack of the massive doors.

He was free now and he couldn’t believe his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> to elijah, who inspires me daily


End file.
